Gundam Party!
by jay-jay-the-jet
Summary: Some cussing thats why the rating is R...they throw a party...a surprise visit from someone...


Gundam Party!  
  
Disclaimer-Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the song mentioned in this fic!  
The Gundam pilots were gathered for a party to celebrate there victory. Duo had a little too much to drink and started to sing, "All my life, I've been waiting for someone like…BURP!" Duo sang with an interruption from a bottle of liquor.   
"Shut up…" sighed Heero with a sense of anger.  
"Man, Hero! You're so up tight! Have some fun and sing!" stammered Duo with a sip of Vodka.  
"No." said Heero.  
"C'mon!" said Duo.  
"No!" Heero yelled angrily.  
"If you don't…I…will…CRY!" whimpered Duo.  
"No." said Heero coolly.  
"Heero, come on and sing and have some FUN!" Quatre smiled with a girl in his lap because he is NOT GAY!  
"NOOOO!!!" Heero yelled opening a bottle of sake. Wu Fei and Trowa emerged with some more alcohol.  
"More booz guys!" shouted Trowa with a drunken smile.  
"Idiot…" Wu Fei cursed walking past Trowa to put the new drinks in the refrigerator. Heero still was sitting in the back drinking from a sake bottle.  
"Hey Heero!" Quatre called to him.  
"No." replied Heero.  
"No not that! Come up here and drink with US!" giggled Quatre.  
"Ummmm…sure?" said Heero rising and walking to an overstuffed orange chair and plopping down, missing the chair.  
"I meant to do that…" said Heero rising, blushing, and sitting again.  
"RIGHT!" Trowa mused sitting with a bottle of sake.  
"Hey! Look what I found!" yelled Duo holding a karaoke machine.  
"Wow! Let's hooks it up!" yelled Trowa, overly excited.  
"Idiots." Muttered Wu Fei.  
"What?" asked Quatre cupping his ear.  
"Nothing." Said Wu Fei with a timid smile.  
Timid Smile  
Deadpan  
Timid Smile  
Deadpan  
Quatre rose to get another bottle of Jack Daniels. He was careless and the girl in his lap fell off.  
"Why did you get up so quick?!?!?!" cried Serena from Sailor Moon.  
"Oh fuck!" yelled Trowa rising.  
"Hey! My show is clean and rated TV YG! None o that!" exclaimed Serena, picking herself off the floor.  
"Shut up!" yelled Heero also rising.  
"Stop using bad words!" screamed Serena, covering her ears.  
"Heh heh heh heh…" Duo cackled.  
"What's so funny?" asked Serena as she looked at everyone…they were all pointing guns at her.  
"This is DEFINETLY TV 14!!!!!" yelled Serena, "No problem! I can use my magic moon tiara…"  
"BAM!" went five guns.  
"Now I need another bimbo!" moaned Quatre sitting down on a love seat, "I don't deserved to sit on a LOVE seat!" cried Quatre. He rose and fell onto the floor, hitting a suspect rock back in Quatre's colony for further investigation…BUT THAT'S NO IMPORTANT! "Ow…" sighed Quatre.  
"Drink some of this! It will take the pain away right quick!" laughed Duo.  
"Thanks…what is it?" asked Quatre.  
"TEQUILA!!!" danced Duo.  
"Where did you get it? Trowa didn't grab any of that…" asked Wu Fei between drinks of sake.  
"I got it from him!" Duo pointed to a new person.  
"Who are you?" asked Hero.  
"I'm Juan Carlos Paco Jesus Javier Garcia-Gonzales!" But you can call me Juan!" danced Juan.  
"Aren't you the taco guy?" asked Quatre from under a table, far far away from anything with the word LOVE in it.  
"Yes,,," said Juan frowning.  
Timid Smile  
Deadpan  
Timid Smile  
Deadpan  
"I have a Gundam!" he jumped up and down pointing to a Gundam with an advertisement for his taco stand.  
"Is that a taco? I like tacos! You like tacos?" asked Duo smiling.  
"Wow…" said Heero trying not to laugh. Everyone looked out to see the Gundam.  
"So…Do you have any tacos?!?!?!" asked Duo excitedly.  
"YEAH!" exclaimed Juan pulling out a platter of tacos and stuff.  
"Hey! Where'd the karaoke machine go?" asked Quatre.  
"It's hooked up!" exclaimed Wu Fei coming out from behind the T.V.  
"GREAT! I wanna sing!" yelled Quatre rising quickly.  
"Lets see what songs we got!" said Quatre, "I Love You, Some Good Lovin', Baby I Love You….WHY ARE THERE ONLY LOVE SONGS?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Quatre.  
"I dunno…Here's another C.D…War!, Prison Song, this good?" asked Trowa.  
"Yeah!" I'm gonna sing WAR!" said Quatre, "Here we go! WAR! WAR IS A GOOD THING!" sang Quatre.  
"Ummmm…that's a little…out of your nature." Said Duo a bit frightened.  
"The quesadillas are ready!" yelled Juan.  
"YAHOOOOOO!" exclaimed Heero running to the food table.  
"A little excited eh?" asked Juan.  
"I like quesadillas!" yelled Heero eating three at one time.  
"RIGHT!" snickered Juan, "That'll be $3.00 please!" said Juan holding out his hand.  
"No." said Heero.  
"But my little kids need medicine!" yelled Juan.  
"You don't HAVE kids!" exclaimed Duo.  
"So…" said Juan saddened.  
"Hey Heero come up here and sing!" yelled Quatre.  
"NO! I'm not gonna sing!" yelled an angry Heero.  
"They have your favorite song!" teased Quatre.  
"What is it Quatre?" asked a sarcastic Heero.  
"What I've Got – Sublime and I Love You Baby – The Carpenters…love…" sobbed Quatre.  
"I LOVE THOSE SONGS!" squealed Heero.  
"Sing em!" yelled Wu Fei.  
"OK!" squealed Heero running for the mic. "Early in the morning, I rise into the streets, light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet. Got to find a reason, reason things went wrong, got to find a reason why my moneys all gone." sang Heero. All the other pilots looked like they were sick. "Wasn't it great?!?!?!?!" asked Heero.  
"Coño!" said Juan under his breath.  
"No! It sucked! You're the worst singer in the world!" said an unknown voice.  
"Who the fuck said that!?!?!?!" asked Heero.  
"It was the T.V…I'm watchin' American Idol!" squealed Quatre.  
"Oh…" said a down Heero.  
"Well it's getting late…" said Wu Fei.  
"Yeah…I'm out…" said Trowa leaving.  
"Me too." said Duo.  
"Yeah." said Juan and Heero. All the pilots except Quatre got up and left.  
"I love this show! Go Rubin!" yelled Quatre. "Where is everyone?" asked Quatre. He looked around and only saw Serena's dead corpse and some empty bottles. "Oh well!" and Quatre returned to American Idol.  
  
Thanks – I'd like to thank my editor, the people who make Cheez-It's, the little people, the not so little people, and the nice people at the crazy house for not taking me in! Oh shit there they are!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
